Deceived
by LovingYouAtFirstSight
Summary: Astoria finds out a shocking Secret about Draco. Challenge Fic. Draco and Astoria. Please Read and Review.


**A/N:** This is a Challenge Fic for The Random Challenge created by the Lovely Aiiimy. I was given three things to write a story on:

Draco and Astoria

Letter

Secrets by One Republic

So here is my story. The prompt word (letter) and the song lyrics I chose to use are in **Bold** _Italic_.

Thank you, Happy Reading :)

_**Deceived**_

"I can't believe you!" Astoria screamed throwing a pillow towards Draco. Draco dodged it and tried again to speak.

"Astoria, baby I -" he started.

"Don't 'Baby' me!" she said loudly. Tears were threatening to escape down her perfect face. She swallowed hard and starred at him. "Get out!" she said, it was demanding but she did not raise her voice.

"Astoria, you don't mean that. Let me explain," he said and Astoria picked up another pillow and hurled it towards him.

"Get out!" she said the tears spilled down her face then and she watched Draco carefully.

"No," Draco said calmly. He couldn't bear to see his wife cry.

"Fine, I will leave," she said walking into the bathroom and grabbing her travel bag and a few clothes. She left the bedroom and Draco stood still, silent. He couldn't lose his wife. He could hear her shoes hit the last step and glide elegantly across the marble entrance floor. Draco ran, ran down to catch her.

"Astoria!" he yelled from the top of the stairs. Astoria stopped but did not turn around. When Draco reached her he made a move to touch her but she stepped away and turned to look at him.

"Where are you going?" he asked. Astoria shrugged.

"I will probably stay with Maddie," she said. Tears were still streaking her cheeks and she made a move for the door. She opened it and stood carefully in the frame the harsh un-welcome sunshine stung her eyes. "Do you know what the worse part is?" she asked looking back at Draco her face half hidden by shadows. Draco shook his head. He was now lost for words, regret licked at his body.

"If you had just told me, I would have been ok with it," Astoria said a fresh batch of tears escaping her eyes. "The reason I am so upset, is because I found out from her. You weren't man enough, you just couldn't," she stumbled through her words and looked back out the door. "I really love you Draco," she finished and closed the door behind her. Draco let his body collapsed against the wall his eyes prickling with tears refusing to seep down. All he could do was stay where he was and think.

…...

Astoria was sitting on the couch enjoying a cup of tea, enjoying was a word mostly referring with her exhausted system welcoming the warm sensation of tea. Maddie, Astoria's friend, to whom Astoria was staying with, came into the room and sat down next to her.

"A _**letter**_ came for you today," she said softly rubbing her hand up and down Astoria's leg. "I am guessing it is from Draco. He is the only one who knows your here. I left it upstairs on your desk. Not that is any of my business but I think you should read it. He might explain why he did what he did," she said leaning back.

"How can you say that? He cheated on me, with her!" she said with a disgusted hiss to her voice.

"So what? He loves you Astoria," Maddie said.

"No he doesn't, he is the famous Draco Malfoy, he loves no one and hurts people to prove it to himself," Astoria said calmly starring into her cup of tea.

"That may have been the old Draco, but not this Draco, the way he looks at you. He may not show it on the outside but he loves you Astoria," Maddie said standing up and walking out of the room. She stopped at the door and looked back over at Astoria.

"Just because you can't see it doesn't mean it is not there, maybe you should think about that," she said before leaving.

…...

Astoria sat at her desk twisting the _**letter**_ in her hand and biting on her lip. She hugged her body tightly and starred at the _**letter**_, her name burning into her eyes, her curiosity soaring. Finally she reached forward and took the letter opening it quickly.

_Astoria,_

_**Tell me what you want to hear**_

_**Something that'll like those ears  
I am sick of all the insincere  
So I'm going to give all my secrets away **_

_Please come home._

_Draco._

Astoria bit her lip as the tears she kept back for three days threatened to erupt again. She tapped her fingers on the desk and chewed on her lip thinking, contemplating.

…...

Astoria entered their large house and stood silently in the doorway. It was three in the afternoon, Draco was like clockwork and would be working in his office, Astoria was still contemplating going, leaving, running, not looking back. But she knew she had to face him. Slowly she walked down to his office thinking of what would happen.

Was this it? Was this the end of her perfect life? The end of her relationship with Draco Malfoy? Her love, her life, her husband? She swallowed loudly as she opened the door. Draco looked up when she entered and practically jumped out of his seat.

"Why her?" Astoria said before Draco got to close. He froze mid air and made himself stumble forward, a bad and rare look for Mr. Malfoy. They starred at each other.

"It just happened, I hadn't seen her in years and we just got ahead of ourselves," he said.

"Why did she tell me after nine months?" Astoria asked.

"She came by the Ministry when I was there a few weeks ago. She wanted to, I almost did but I stopped myself. I couldn't do it to you again. I am to connected to you," Draco said. Astoria hugged herself. She felt sick.

"Do you love me?"

"With everything that I am," Draco replied curiously.

"Then say it," Astoria pleaded. Draco stepped forward and put his arms on her waist pulling her closer.

"I love you Astoria Malfoy," he said leaning towards her. Astoria wanted him to stop but at the same time her body twisted into him and she lightly pressed her lips to his but only lightly before pulling away.

"I need more time. I just don't trust you," she said pulling away.

"Please stay here Astoria. I will sleep on the couch, I just have to know you are here." Draco's pleading voice hurt Astoria more. As much as she hated what he did, she never wanted him to be in pain.

"You don't have to sleep on the couch."

They shared a smile before Astoria left the room to go unpack her things.


End file.
